I hate everything about you
by Romi-inu
Summary: Songfic basée sur la musique I hate everything about you . Yaoi . Shizaya


**C'est le tout premier one-shoot que je poste sur le net , j'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**Cette songfic est basée sur la chanson «I hate everything about you» du groupe Three days grace et elle est du point de vue de Shizuo .**

**Bon je sais que le thème est un peut banal mais bon , je tenais vraiment à la poster … Encore merci a Kafka Tamura pour m'avoir aidée .**

**I hate everything about you**

**Je hais tout de toi**

**Everytime we lie awake**  
**Chaque fois qu'on reste couchés, éveillés**

**Je suis étendu sur un lit , ****sur**_** ce **_**lit , je tourne la tête et tombe sur un visage ,sur**_** ton **_**visage****.Tu es étendu ,tu dors encore .Ton visage est si beau quand tu dors , quand tu n'as pas cette expression de mépris , ce regards moqueur et ce sourire narquois . Tandis que moi , je suis éveillé , je te regarde ,je**_** t'admire .**_

**After every hit we take**  
**Après chaque coup que l'on prend**

**Tout ce qu'il s'est passé me reviens soudain en mémoire . Tes cris de plaisir , ****de**_** douleur .**_**Cette expression que ton visage abordait , cette expression que je suis la seul à voir . Tu souffre , je te fais mal . Et j'aime sa , j'aime te voir souffrir , j'aime voir cette expression de douleur , cette expression de**_** terreur **_**sur ton visage .**

**Every feeling that I get**  
**Chaque sentiment que j'ai**

**Du plaisir , de la satisfaction , de la haine , du dégout . Tout ces sentiments que je ressens , grâce à toi , **_** à cause de toi **_** . Ce mélange de sentiments , que je ressens un à un par ta faute .**

**But I haven't missed you yet**  
**Mais tu ne m'as pas encore manqué**

**Je te déteste . J'ai beau ressentir tout ces sentiments , je te déteste quand même .Et , moins je te vois , mieux je me porte . Tu ne m'as pas manqué ,**_** pas encore .**_**Car un jour , je reviendrais à toi , et sa tu le sait , tu le sait et tu en profite .Certes je te déteste mais ce corps , **_**ton corps**_** mais il est comme une drogue pour moi , une drogue dont je suis totalement dépendant .**

**Every roomate kept awake**  
**Chaque colocataire gardé éveillé**

**By every silent scream we make**  
**Par chaque cri silencieux que nous faisons**

**Des cris de désirs et de douleurs, de désirs refoulés depuis si longtemps , des cris de cette douleur que je ne peut m'empêcher de te faire subir .Des cris étouffés , des grognements , des gémissements envahissaient la pièce .**

**All the feelings that I get**  
**Tous ce que je ressens**

**Tout est confus , je ne sais plus quoi penser .Je ne sait plus si je dois t'aimer ou te détester ,te tuer ou te garder en vie , car chaque seconde que je passe avec toi me tue à petit feu . Pire que le tabac que je fume qui me ronge les poumons , c'est l'amour que je te porte qui me ronge le cœur , cette dépendance que j'ai envers toi qui me ronge en entiers .**

**But I still dont missed you yet**  
**Mais tu ne me manques toujours pas**

**Mais cette haine , cette haine qui me consume et qui veut que je te tue , cette haine qui veut te voir souffrir , ****qui veut te **_**détruire**_** . Elle est là , me rappelant que je te déteste , que je t'abhorre , que je t'exècre , que je t'abomine ,****que je t****e**_** déteste [1].**_

**Only when I stop to think about it**  
**Seulement quand je m'arrête pour y penser**

**C'est dans ces moments là , que je réfléchis à la situation , **_**à nôtre situation**_**que je me sens stupide , stupide de t'aimer ,****stupide de te **_**détester .**_

**I hate everything about you**  
**Je déteste tout de toi**

**C'est vrai , je te déteste , tu est pire ennemi , celui qui me rends la vie abominable, celui pour qui je perds toute ma raison .**

**Why do I love you?**  
**Pourquoi est-ce que, je t'aime?**

**Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que , quand je te vois , j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac .Quand je sens ta peau nue sous la mienne j'en deviens fou .Quand tes lèvres viennent se coller contre les miennes , je perds tout sens de la réalité . Pourquoi tout cela … J'ai peut être trouvé la réponse , mais elle est stupide , stupide et totalement dénuée de sens .Mais quand j'examine cette réponse ,**_**cette possibilité **_**,tout est si logique et porteur de sens .Mais je ne veut pas , je refuse cette éventualité , cette infime possibilité que , tout ce que je ressens , je le ressens parce que je t'aime …**

**Only when I stop to think about you ,I know**  
**Seulement quand je m'arrête pour penser à toi je sais**

**Mais pourtant je sais que tout cela est vrai**** … Je ne peut pas nier la vérité ...Je t'aime et je te déteste , c'est ma façon d'être.**

**Only when you stop to think about me ,Do you know**  
**Seulement quand tu t'arrêtes pour penser à moi, sais-tu**

**Sais tu tout cela ? Non tu ne sait pas … Tu ne sait pas à quel point tout sa me torture ,**** à quel point**_** tu **_**me torture**_** .**_** Tout ce que tu sait , c'est que je suis ton jouet , que tu ne cesse de jouer avec moi ,encore et encore . Et que , quand tout seras fini , quand tu te seras lassé , tu me jetteras , tu m'ignoreras et tu **_**m'oublieras**_** . Mais moi je ne veut pas tout sa , je veut rester à tes côtés , rester à tes côtés pour t'aimer ,**_** te détester**_**.**

**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Je déteste tout de toi**

**Tes cheveux bruns , tes yeux marrons , ta façon de t'habiller , **_**ta manière d'être , **_**je déteste tout de toi .**

**Why do I love you ?**  
**Pourquoi est-ce que, je t'aime?**

**Je t'aime et je ne peut rien y faire . Tout cela t'amuse et tu aime jouer avec sa , **_**jouer **_**avec moi**_** .**_

**You hate everything about me**  
**Tu détestes tout de moi**

**Tu me déteste , tu me déteste car je suis le seul que tu ne comprends pas , celui qui échappe à ta maîtrise de la situation ,**** je suis le**_** seul **_**et tu n'aime pas sa .**

**Why do you love me ?**  
**Pourquoi est-ce que, tu m'aimes?**

**Oui tu m'aimes , tu m'aimes et je le sait . Tu m'aime car tu aime les humais , et que , malheureusement pour toi , je suis moi aussi un humain , un humain qui n'échappe pas à la règle .**

**I hate , you hate**  
**Je déteste, tu détestes**

**Nous nous détestons mais nous aimons , c'est nôtre manière d'être …**

**I hate , you love me**  
**Je déteste, tu m'aimes**

**I hate everything about you **  
**Je déteste tout de toi**

**Why do I love you**  
**Pourquoi est-ce que, je t'aime**

**Je ne sait plus quoi penser , je t'aime où je te déteste ? Tu m'aime où tu me déteste ? Je ne sais pas , je ne sais plus , je suis perdu [2].Mais finalement c'est peut être mieux comme sa , c'est peut être mieux de ne pas savoir .Pour moi, tout ce qui compte c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés , de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ,**_**te serrer jusqu'à t'étouffer**_**.**

**Je t'aime et je te déteste , et ça , c'est ma manière d'être .**

**[1] Bonjour je suis un dictionnaire des synonymes 8D**

**[2] oui je sais , cette réplique viens d'une musique … Mais j'arrive plus à savoir laquelle **

**Je sais , c'est répétitif et surement bourré de fautes mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Des reviews ?**


End file.
